


Meu primeiro amor

by Kbeckett047



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Best Friends, Birthday Party, Drama, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff, Friendship, Fun, High School, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Slow Burn, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:29:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29637447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kbeckett047/pseuds/Kbeckett047
Summary: Sérgio Marquina estava finalmente livre da doença autoimune que o impediu de ter uma infância normal. Agora com 16 anos ele está pronto para enfrentar o primeiro ano do Ensino Médio. Sem nenhuma habilidade social, seus únicos amigos naquela escola eram Martín e Andrés, seu irmão mais velho. Quando tomou a decisão de ir para a escola como um adolescente normal, Sérgio tentou se convencer de que não poderia ser tão difícil.
Relationships: Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Palermo | Martín Berrote, Denver | Daniel Ramos/Mónica Gaztambide, Raquel Murillo/Professor | Sergio Marquina
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. Sérgio - Primeiro dia de aula

**Author's Note:**

> Estou de volta com mais uma história. Isso estava na minha cabeça por um tempo, e eu decidir dar uma chance. Eu tentei preservar a essência dos personagens ao máximo e ainda adicionar alguns novos elementos. Espero que vocês gostem e me deixem saber o que acham dessa ideia.

Sérgio acordou para o seu primeiro dia em uma nova escola. Na verdade, o seu primeiro dia fora de um hospital ou de sua casa. O pensamento de que aquela seria a sua vida pelos próximos três anos o assustou, mas ele não pode deixar de sentir uma pontinha de curiosidade sobre as coisas que aprenderia nas aulas. Ele havia passado tanto tempo lendo livros quanto era possível, e ficava fascinado com as coisas que podia aprender. Seu irmão Andrés tentou animá-lo durante as últimas semanas, mas Martín continuava dizendo que Sérgio lia tantos livros e nada do que aprendesse seria realmente novo para ele.

Suspirando com o pensamento de ter que enfrentar diversas pessoas naquele dia, ele levantou da cama e caminhou até o banheiro. O dia só começava depois de um banho fresco para clarear os pensamentos. Suas roupas já estavam prontas desde a noite anterior, assim como todas as outras coisas que seriam necessárias para o primeiro dia de aula. Livros, mais livros e diversas anotações sobre assuntos que ele considerava interessante ou importante para o seu aprendizado.

Tendo vivido por tantos anos em um hospital, Sérgio era metódico e organizado. Seus dias costumavam seguir uma rotina rígida, e ele havia se acostumado com isso. Agora, o pensamento de quebrar essa rotina o deixava nervoso. A escola seria um grande desafio, mas ele esperava conseguir se adaptar a isso.

Quando finalmente desceu as escadas, ele encontrou seu irmão e seu pai tomando o café da manhã. Sérgio não estava com fome, mas achou melhor comer alguma coisa e manter alguma normalidade em sua vida. Toda aquela situação era nova. Ele gostaria de continuar estudando em casa, mas agora que estava curado de sua doença, não havia mais desculpas para não enfrentar o mundo, como dizia Andrés.

Seu pai havia lutado muito para conseguir dar a Sérgio o tratamento necessário para salvar sua vida, e até mesmo Andrés havia ajudado nos últimos anos. Então Sérgio sentia que devia isso aos dois, e fez um grande esforço par aceitar a ideia de ir para a escola.

Andrés estava no último ano do colégio, e continuava dizendo a Sérgio que aquela era a oportunidade perfeita para viver a vida, conhecer o amor e enfrentar os medos. Andrés era um jovem inteligente, popular e muito carismático, todos pareciam gostar dele. Sérgio sabia que o irmão tinha passado por períodos sombrios quando a mãe deles morreu muitos nãos atrás, mas agora ele parecia estar bem.

Muito disso era por conta de Martín.

Martín, o melhor amigo de Sérgio. Seu único amigo, na verdade. Os dois haviam se conhecido por causa de Andrés, há muitos anos. Martín tinha a mesma idade de Sérgio, por conta disso estavam na mesma turma. Ele suspeitava que Martín e seu irmão eram mais do que apenas amigos, mas os dois nunca falaram sobre isso, e Sérgio não se atreveu a perguntar.

Alguns dias atrás Andrés apareceu em casa com uma lista cheia de nomes que Sérgio não conhecia. Ele explicou que tinha conseguido com um funcionário da escola a lista de alunos que estariam na mesma turma de Sérgio. Os três analisaram juntos os nomes, mas nenhum deles chamou a atenção de Sérgio, já que ele não conhecia ninguém. Mas isso não impediu Andrés e Martín de se divertirem comentando sobre todos os conhecidos, ou os potenciais amigos para Sérgio.

Nada que ele tivesse realmente prestado atenção.

“Hermanito, está pronto para o melhor dia da sua vida?” Andrés sorriu, fazendo seu pai rir e Sérgio revirar os olhos.

“Pronto como eu nunca estarei.” Sergio fez uma cara de falsa alegria, causando outra risada em seu pai.

“Martín logo estará aqui, e então podemos sair.”

“Você já pensou em quais aulas extras vai se inscrever?” Seu pai estava tentando fazer com que Sérgio participasse de mais atividades, provavelmente achando que aquilo iria distrair sua mente. Mas Sérgio planejava se inscrever para um estágio na biblioteca da escola, assim poderia passar a maior parte do tempo em meio aos livros, a única coisa que realmente o deixava confortável.

Mas aquela não era a ideia que seu pai e seu irmão tinham. Eles tentaram incentivar Sérgio a entrar para o time de futebol ou algum outro esporte, o que causou risos desesperados nele só de se imaginar praticando alguma dessas atividades.

A verdade é que Sérgio nunca havia pensando no futuro ou feito planos para a vida. Ele não sabia o que gostava de fazer ou no que era bom. Sua doença tinha limitado a vida de Sérgio até um ano atrás, quando ele finalmente começou a mostrar sinais de melhora com o novo tratamento que vinha recebendo. Mas até esse momento, ele não acreditava que viveria por muitos anos.

Ele nunca tinha compartilhado esse pensamento com ninguém, mas achava que não chegaria vivo aos vinte anos. E por mais que fosse doloroso pensar na vida que ele nunca viveria, Sérgio tinha se acostumado com essa ideia. Mas agora, meses depois de sair do hospital e estar livre de sua doença, ele precisava enfrentar os fatos.

Ele estava curado. E tinha toda uma vida pela frente. Uma vida que ele não fazia ideia de como vier. Ele se sentia como uma criança descobrindo o mundo, mas no corpo de um adolescente. E as decisões importantes que ele precisava tomar começaram a aparecer na sua frente rápido demais.

“Eu ainda não decidi pai, espero que Andrés realmente possa me ajudar com isso, em vez de apenas sugerir coisas sem sentido.”

“Assim você me ofende, hermanito.” Andrés levou uma mão ao peito enquanto servia um prato com torradas e ovos para Sérgio. Felizmente seu irmão tinha uma paixão pela culinária, pois seu pai não era muito bom na cozinha e Sérgio nunca teve a oportunidade de realmente aprender a fazer alguma coisa.

Quando seu pai sugeriu que Sérgio entrasse para o time de futebol, ele rapidamente disse que não faria aquilo, preferia alguma atividade mais intelectual ou que contribuísse de forma mais efetiva para sua aprendizagem. Seu pai parou de insistir nos esportes, mas ainda tentava constantemente animar Sérgio.

Ele suspeitava que seu pai estava desesperado para dar a ele algumas das experiências perdidas da infância e adolescência. Seu irmão, por outro lado, vivia sugerindo a Sérgio para simplesmente aproveitar a vida e vier o momento, dizendo que o que já tinha passado não podia ser recuperado, mas que ele devia viver cada dia intensamente.

Seu pai era um homem preso ao passado, talvez pela dor de ter perdido duas esposas, a mãe de Andrés e, anos mais tarde, a mãe de Sérgio também. Já seu irmão era um jovem que vivia o presente sem se preocupar com as consequências, muito provavelmente por conta da pré-disposição a desenvolver a mesma doença que matou a mãe dele. Mas Sérgio era uma pessoa calculista

Ele estava pensando no seu futuro, no futuro que ele nem imaginava que teria. Com 16 anos, ele precisava descobrir o que gostaria de fazer quando fosse adulto, e como chegaria nesse objetivo. E foi por isso que ele optou por algum estágio que pudesse conciliar com os estudos, e ainda guardar algum dinheiro para começar a construir sua vida sem depender eternamente do pai.

“Eu adoraria fazer aulas de música ou teatro, Andrés, mas pretendo investir meu tempo em outras atividades.” Andrés olhou para ele e sorriu, percebendo a mentira. Sérgio nunca, em hipótese alguma, faria teatro, uma atividade altamente espontânea.

“Tudo bem então, eu vou te ajudar com o estágio na biblioteca. Mas não diga depois que eu não avisei o quão incrivelmente entediante isso vai ser.”

“Os livros não são entediantes, se você souber como usá-los. Além disso, esse estágio vai me permitir ler muitas coisas novas e minha experiência não vai ficar limitada ao que os professores quiserem repassar nas aulas.”

Antes que seu irmão pudesse protestar, a campainha tocou, sinalizando que Martín havia chegado. Andrés rapidamente saiu para atender a porta e, como era de se esperar, demorou longos minutos até retornar. Martín tinha aquele olhar divertido e um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

“Sérgio, meu querido amigo Sérgio. Hoje é um grande dia, e eu estou honrado em poder vivê-lo ao seu lado.” Ele fez uma reverência dramática, como se estivesse aos serviços de Sérgio.

“Bom dia, Martín. Eu tenho certeza de que você está exagerando, mas agradeço mesmo assim por ter um amigo.” Sérgio sabia que Martín podia ser tão dramático quanto seu irmão, ele era amante da arte e tinha aquela paixão pela vida que contagiava qualquer um ao seu redor.

“Martín, eu conto com você para ter certeza de que Sérgio vai aproveitar esse ano e não ficar só enfiado dentro de livros.” Seu pai disse enquanto saia da cozinha.

“Será um prazer senhor.”

Sérgio estava ficando cada vez mais apreensivo com a grande animação de seu amigo. Ele sabia que Martín faria tudo o que achasse bom para Sérgio, e tudo o que o tirasse de sua zona de conforto. Sempre foi assim, mas antes era apenas eles, seu irmão e seu pai. Agora Sérgio teria toda a escola como plateia para a vergonha que ele passaria.

“Certo, acho que já está na hora de ir.” Sérgio estava ansioso e concluiu que a melhor forma de resolver o seu problema era acabar logo com ele. Ele esperava chegar na escola e ver que não seria tão difícil.

Reunindo seu material, ele foi até o pai e se despediu dele, prometendo que faria o máximo para aproveitar seu primeiro dia. É claro que a promessa era falsa, mas Sérgio achou que isso deixaria seu pai um pouco mais feliz.

Andrés e Martín já estavam esperando por ele na porta, e os três entraram no carro de Andrés. A curta viagem até a escola passou como um borrão para Sérgio, ele olhava para a janela e via a movimentação nas ruas, os parques cheios de turistas e a cidade repleta de vida. Sua mente estava girando em um misto de medo, ansiedade e curiosidade sobre o que aquele dia reservava para ele.

Martín e Andrés pareciam ter finalmente deixado Sérgio em paz e livre das provocações por alguns minutos, e ele aproveito esse tempo para se concentrar em seus próprios pensamentos. Quando chegaram ao colégio, Andrés os acompanhou até a sala de aula, mas ele e Martín ficaram conversando na porta e, ocasionalmente cumprimentando algum conhecido.

Sérgio se despediu do irmão e disse a Martín que iria procurar lugares para os dois se sentarem. E foi assim que Sérgio se encontrou sozinho na sala de aula em seu primeiro dia, sentado no canto mais afastado, perto da janela, observando.

A sala era grande, o que indicava que a turma também era grande. Mais de trinta mesas estavam dispostas, agrupadas em pares, o que significava que os alunos deveriam sentar em duplas. Ao fundo da sala havia um grande armário, provavelmente com materiais, e na frente da sala havia um grande quadro que ocupava toda a parede.

Como faltavam vários minutos até começar a aula, a sala ainda estava vazia, e foi muito lentamente que os alunos começaram a chegar. Sérgio suspeitava que Martín ficaria o máximo de tempo possível conversando com seu irmão, provavelmente traçando planos para tirar Sérgio de sua zona de conforto.

Por isso ele aproveitou o tempo sozinho para observar as pessoas que estavam chegando. Não havia muita conversa na sala, provavelmente porque a maioria dos alunos não se conhecia, mas o silêncio não era reconfortante, pelo contrário, era agoniante.

Ele observou enquanto um jovem entrava na sala olhando para todos os lados, como se estivesse procurando alguém. Ele usava óculos, tinha o cabelo preto bem penteado, a barba que começava a crescer deixava seu rosto quadrado e ele usava uma camisa xadrez por cima da camiseta do uniforme. Por fim, ele se sentou no canto oposto ao que Sérgio estava.

Minutos depois o silêncio da sala foi interrompido por uma risada quando duas meninas entraram. A primeira tinha grandes cabelos loiros e cacheados, era alta e tinha um grande sorriso no rosto enquanto olhava para a menina que estava ao seu lado, sussurrando algo que Sérgio não foi capaz de ouvir.

Mas ele percebeu que aquela era a dona da risada que rompeu o silêncio da sala. Seu cabelo era uma mistura de castanho com ondas loiras, a menina tinha um piercing no nariz que parecia combinar com ela e era mais baixinha que a amiga ao seu lado. Mas definitivamente falava mais alto. Sérgio logo aprendeu que o nome da menina loira era Mônica, e pelo entusiasmo da conversa as duas deveriam ser amigas ou, pelo menos, já se conheciam.

Mais pessoas começaram a entrar na sala, e Sérgio reparou em outro menino que se sentou na frente dele, murmurando um “olá” enquanto voltava sua atenção para o celular novamente. Depois dele outro rapaz com o corpo muito musculoso e queixo pontudo entrou na sala, sentando-se relativamente perto de Sérgio.

Em seguida Martín chegou e o tempo de paz de Sérgio acabou.

“Tudo resolvido, agora eu sou todo seu. Como está se sentindo meu amigo?” Martín deu um aperto na bochecha de Sérgio como se ele fosse uma criança, fazendo corar e revirar os olhos.

“Eu estou bem Martín. Por enquanto não está sendo tão ruim. Na verdade eu estava apenas observando as pessoas e seus movimentos. Por exemplo, você vê aquele rapaz lá no canto?” Sérgio apontou para o jovem de óculos e rosto quadrado. “Ele não para de olhar para as duas meninas ali na frente, como se quisesse dizer algum coisa.”

“Impressionante, Sérgio.” Martín zombou dele, mas Sérgio não teve tempo de reagir porque a professora logo entrou na sala desejando bom dia e mandando que os alunos na porta entrassem logo.

“Agora, meu querido amigo, é que a diversão começa.” Martín piscou para ele enquanto desejava bom dia em alto e bom som para a professora, de forma muito dramática como só ele sabia fazer, atraindo alguns olhares e risos baixos para a dupla.

Sérgio fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Seu primeiro dia de aula havia começado.

E de repente ele não se sentia mais preparado para isso.


	2. Raquel - Primeiro dia de aula

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gostaria de agradecer aos que estão acompanhando. Esse capítulo também é introdutório e vai mostrar o ponto de vista da Raquel, mas logo vamos conhecer os outros personagens.
> 
> Obviamente essa história é centrada em Serquel, mas me deixem saber o quando vocês querem ler sobre outros personagens ou outros casais. Eles vão aparecer, mas não de forma tão detalhada quando Sérgio e Raquel.
> 
> Também gostaria de avisar que em breve vou voltar ao trabalho e não poderei atualizar com tanta frequência, mas conto com vocês para continuar me acompanhando.

Raquel acordou eufórica. Ela tinha combinado de se encontrar com Alicia e Mônica na frente do colégio. Ela não tinha certeza se Alicia ia aparecer ou se iria preferir fazer uma entrada triunfal e atrasada no primeiro dia de aula, já que a última opção era mais o seu estilo.

Mas Raquel estava animada mesmo assim. Seus anos anteriores na escola não tinham sido os melhores, mas agora ela estava decidida a mudar de vida no ensino médio. Ela teria amigos, tentaria ser uma boa estudante e principalmente se divertir nesse processo.

Sua mãe insistia que já passava da hora de ela se divertir e ter alguns namorados, e Alicia achava o mesmo, mas seu pai continuava franzindo a testa com o pensamento de ver sua garotinha crescer.

Mariví era amiga da mãe de Mônica, e foi assim que as duas se conheceram ainda pequenas. Mônica era a pessoa mais doce e gentil que Raquel conhecia, era atenciosa e sempre se preocupava com os outros. Ela até mesmo fazia alguns trabalhos voluntários junto com uma de suas tias em um orfanato da cidade. Não foi difícil fazer amizade com Mônica, e as duas cresceram juntas por causa da proximidade de suas famílias. Eram como irmãs.

Alicia, por outro lado, era temperamental, impaciente e feroz. Essas características poderiam assustar qualquer um, mas Alicia também fazia parte daquela amizade desde o início. Ela era vizinha de Mônica, e sempre que Raquel ia na casa de Mônica com sua mãe, Alicia aparecia e as três acabavam brincando juntas. No fim, isso resultou na melhor amizade de toda a sua vida. Alicia era o equilíbrio perfeito para Mônica e Raquel.

Sorrindo, ela empurrou as cobertas e correu para o banheiro para lavar o rosto. Sua mãe já estava na cozinha preparando o café e ela agradeceu aos deuses pela mudança de turno no trabalho de sua mãe. Mariví era enfermeira e recentemente tinha mudado o turno no trabalho, agora ela estava em casa quando Raquel acordava, e trabalhava durante o dia, não durante a noite.

Seu pai era policial, então seus horários eram mais difíceis, muitas vezes fazia plantão. Raquel entendia seus pais e a necessidade do trabalho, então não reclamava quando eles não estavam em casa. Mas se ela fosse falar a verdade, sentia falta de passar um tempo com eles como quando era pequena. Nos últimos dois anos tinha sido basicamente ela e sua irmã Laura, de 12 anos.

Mas agora sua mãe estava em casa pela manhã e Raquel agradeceu, pois com certeza já estava atrasada. Ainda precisava procurar sua camisa do uniforme e passar na livraria para pegar um dos últimos livros que faltava para o seu material. Correndo de volta para o quarto, ela rapidamente mandou uma mensagem para as amigas dizendo que estava animada e já estava começando a se arrumar.

Mônica devolveu a mensagem dizendo que ela já deveria estar pronta. Alicia não respondeu nada, provavelmente dormindo ainda. Raquel riu e desceu as escadas para tomar seu café.

“Ah, a princesa finalmente acordou.” Laura zombou, apontando para o relógio na parede.

“Cala a boca Laura, eu ainda não estou atrasada.”

“Hija, se você demorar mais do que cinco minutos vai estar atrasada. Laura, certifique-se de que a sua irmã chegue no horário para a primeira aula.” Mariví colocou uma xícara de café na frente de Raquel, e deixou um beijo na bochecha de cada filha. “Eu estou saindo, quero saber de tudo hoje a noite.” A mãe caminhou até a porta, mas então parou com um sorriso divertido nos lábios. “Raquel, não faça nada que eu não faria, faça tudo o que eu faria.” E com uma última piscadinha, ela saiu rindo.

“Pelo amor de deus…” Raquel terminou rapidamente o café e subiu as escadas novamente, gritando para sua irmã ficar pronta pois elas sairiam logo. Laura revirou os olhos, como se já não estivesse pronta e esperando pela irmã há muito tempo.

Felizmente Raquel foi capaz de reunir todas as suas coisas, trancar a casa e logo as duas estavam em suas bicicletas a caminho da escola. Fizeram uma pausa para pegar o livro de Raquel, e sua irmã não perdeu a oportunidade de questionar mais uma vez como Raquel conseguia ser tão desorganizada, afinal seus pais eram muito comprometidos com horários e organização.

Apesar das provocações, Raquel beijou sua irmã na bochecha e lhe desejou um bom primeiro dia de aula, lembrando-a de ir para casa em segurança ao final do dia, e chamar a senhora Torres, sua vizinha, se precisasse de alguma coisa quando estivesse sozinha em casa.

A aula de Raquel terminaria mais tarde do que a de Laura a partir de agora, e a irmã mais nova estaria em casa sozinha. Seus vizinhos tinham se oferecido para ficar de olho na pequena, e garantiram que qualquer coisa ela poderia ir até a casa deles. Laura disse que não era mais uma criança e que podia se cuidar sozinha, mas seus vizinhos haviam insistido, e ela acabou concordando porque eles eram realmente boas pessoas.

As duas se despediram, pois apesar de estudarem na mesma escola, suas salas de aula ficavam em prédios separados. Raquel respirou fundo e foi ao encontro de Mônica. Como era de se esperar, a loira já estava lá, seus inconfundíveis cachos brilhando com o sol da manhã, enquanto verificava o celular.

“Finalmente você chegou, eu já esperava que Alicia chegasse atrasada, mas comecei a pensar que você também iria me abandonar logo no primeiro dia.” Ela reclamou, mas logo deu a Raquel um abraço caloroso. “Eu senti tanto a sua falta.”

“Nunca, cariño. Eu só estava animada demais para o primeiro dia, e demorei até colocar meu corpo em sintonia com a minha mente.” Rindo, as duas passaram pelo portão de entrada e caminharam pelo longo corredor cheio de salas. O primeiro dia de aula era sempre interessante de observar. Muitos alunos se abraçando, vozes falando cada vez mais alto e gente correndo para todo o lado.

Conhecendo a escola, Raquel sabia onde era a sua sala, e como ainda não estava muito cheia, elas puderam escolher lugares uma ao lado da outra, certificando-se de que sobraria um lugar para Alicia. Não demorou muito para a sala começar a encher de gente, mas Raquel estava tão envolvida na conversa com sua amiga que não prestou atenção nas pessoas que sentaram perto dela.

As duas conversaram sobre a viagem de férias que Mônica havia feito com a família nas últimas duas semanas nas praias do nordeste brasileiro e Raquel a encheu de perguntas sobre o país. Raquel amava viajar e conhecer a cultura de outros lugares, mas eram raras as oportunidades que a família tinha. O pai de Mônica era dono de uma farmácia e a mãe dela trabalhava no hospital, assim como a mãe de Raquel.

“Amiga, tem um menino do outro lado da sala que não para de olhar para você.” Mônica disse discretamente, o que fez Raquel soltar um longo suspiro e pressionar a ponta dos dedos na testa.

“Por favor não me diga que é aquele sentado perto da porta.”

“Esse mesmo, você o conhece?”

“É o Ángel.” Ela explicou. “Você lembra daquele garoto que eu falei?”

“Aquele que você beijou uma vez?” Mônica tinha uma vaga lembrança da história.

“Sim, esse mesmo. Eu o beijei uma vez, isso deve fazer uns cinco anos já, eu não seu por que fiz isso, mas me arrependi instantaneamente.” Raquel suspirou. Ángel havia estudado na mesma turma que ela nos anos anteriores, e os dois tinham se beijado uma vez muitos anos atrás, quando estavam jogando algum jogo idiota junto com os amigos em uma viagem escolar.

Nada especial, nada sentimental. Raquel tinha sido desafiada a beijar alguém, e entre Ángel (que era um garoto gentil e um bom amigo) e Marcos (que era um garoto chato e tinha o rosto sujo de terra depois de ter jogado futebol por três horas), Raquel logicamente escolheu beijar Ángel.

Não tinha sido muito agradável, considerando que eles tinham 11 anos e não sabiam realmente como fazer aquilo. Raquel encerrou o beijo o mais rápido que pode e ficou aliviada quando acabou. Eles não conversaram sobre o assunto por meses, mas um dia Ángel a pegou desprevenida e começou a dizer como tinha sido algo especial e que ele adoraria repetir um dia.

Então Raquel soube que ele estava apaixonado. Desde então ele nunca perdia uma oportunidade de mostrar isso para Raquel. E agora estava estudando, novamente, na mesma turma que ela.

“Isso vai ser um inferno.” Raquel deixou escapar, fazendo Mônica arquear a sobrancelha.

Mas duas foram interrompidas quando a professora entrou na sala, anunciando que a aula estava prestes a começar, e todos ficaram em silêncio. Até que um rapaz sentado ao fundo da sala se levantou e desejou o bom dia mais bajulador que Raquel já tinha visto na vida. Mas a cena foi engraçada mesmo assim, e quando ela virou para olhar o rapaz, não pode evitar um risinho ao ver o outro menino envergonhado. Ele parecia fofo com as bochechas vermelhas.

A professora agradeceu, avisando ao rapaz chamado Martín Berrote que ele precisaria de mais do que apenas um sorriso adorável para alcanças as notas necessárias para passar de ano. O menino sorriu satisfeito e sentou-se quando a professora dirigiu sua atenção para outra coisa.

Nos primeiros minutos de aula ela fez a apresentação e disse que estaria ali para ensinar ciências políticas durante aquele ano. Raquel pode ouvir alguns suspiros de contentamento, e outros de frustração, mas a mulher não pareceu se abalar.

Mônica olhou para seu celular e cutucou Raquel, apontando para o seu celular que piscava com uma mensagem. “Menos de um minuto.” A loira disse, e Raquel não pode evitar o riso. Ela rapidamente cobriu a boca com as mãos e tentou fazer silêncio.

E assim como Mônica havia dito, menos de um minuto depois a porta se abriu e um furação de longos cabelos ruivos entrou apressadamente na sala, mochila entreaberta e um pirulito na mão.

“Finalmente, espero não ter interrompido nada.” A ruiva disse enquanto parou no meio da sala, procurando um lugar para sentar. E é claro que seu lugar estava reservado bem atrás da mesa de Mônica. Suas amigas nunca falhavam.

“Com licença, você é...? A professora parecia atordoada pela interrupção na aula e Raquel não pode deixar de pensar que aquilo era apenas um gostinho do que Alicia Sierra podia ser.

“Alicia Sierra.” A ruiva disse jogando a mochila no chão e sentando pesadamente na cadeira. “Professora.” Ela acrescentou de forma provocadora.

“Senhorita Sierra, você está atrasada para a aula, eu espero que isso não se repita mais.” A professora a repreendeu e então virou para o quadro e continuou escrevendo alguns recados.

“Como se eu tivesse perdido alguma coisa.” Alicia disse baixinho e dessa vez Mônica também riu. “Eu perdi alguma coisa?” Ela perguntou para Raquel que agora estava virada para trás sorrindo para a amiga.

“Claro que não. A sua entrada foi o evento principal do dia, eu não esperava nada menos.” Raquel não pode deixar de pensar que fez a escolha certa ao resolver estudar junto com Mônica e Alicia.

Os próximos minutos foram gastos com a professora fazendo uma chamada nominal para que todos conhecessem os nomes dos colegas. Em seguida ela começou a explicar a primeira atividade do dia.

Raquel não entendia a necessidade que os professores tinham de transformar o primeiro dia de aula em um momento para a turma “se conhecer melhor”. A ideia de formar laços de amizade era muito diferente para professores e adolescentes. Os adolescentes certamente preferiam fazer isso em festas regadas a muita bebida, mas os professores não pensavam assim.

E foi assim que em vinte minutos de aula a turma se encontrou dividida em três grandes grupos. Raquel observou seu grupo. Felizmente Alicia e Mônica estavam ali. Não que Raquel não confiasse nas suas habilidades de socializar, mas preferia não ter que fazer isso sozinha. A verdade é que ela se sentia mais confiante dessa forma.

A menina rapidamente percebeu que não conhecia os outros. Sua escola oferecia aulas para todas as idades, desde os primeiros anos da infância, e foi ali que Raquel estudou desde criança. É claro que, como muitos de seus colegas, ela estava cansada da escola e tinha escolhido mudar de ambiente, seus pais até mesmo concordaram. Mas quando Alicia passou dois dias xingando ela e dizendo que estaria estudando na escola de Raquel durante todo o ensino médio, Raquel não teve coragem de sair.

Talvez a experiência fosse melhor agora que suas amigas estariam ali. E muitos de seus colegas eram novos. Uma grande oportunidade, ela pensou. Poderia fazer novos amigos e começar a se sentir parte de um grupo.

Raquel verificou os nomes das pessoas que estavam em seu grupo, as pessoas que ela deveria supostamente conhecer e criar laços de amizade para potencializar as experiências educacionais que a professora iria oferecer ao longo do ano. Olhando para seus rostos, Raquel tentou memorizar o nome de cada um.

Ágata Jiménez.

Alberto Vicuña.

Alicia Sierra.

Daniel Ramos.

Martín Berrote.

Mirko Dragic.

Mônica Gaztambide.

Sergio Marquina.

Silene Oliveira.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu não costumo usar o twitter, mas me avisem se vocês quiserem conversar por lá, ou se eu devo divulgar a história por lá, sei que algumas escritoras fazer isso. https://twitter.com/kbeckett047


	3. Novos amigos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoje é dia de conhecer a turma. Espero que vocês estejam gostando da história.

Dizer que Sérgio não sabia o que fazer era um eufemismo. Ele estava completamente perdido. E não tinha completado nem a primeira hora do dia. Ele estava pronto, e até mesmo empolgado, para aprender coisas novas e ampliar seus conhecimentos. Mas definitivamente não estava pronto para uma atividade de “criação de vínculos”.

Ao seu lado, Martín sorria enquanto conversava com o garoto chamado Daniel. Ele não parecia ser muito inteligente, mas era engraçado. Sérgio gostava de pensar que Martín era uma boa pessoa, mas às vezes ele e seu irmão começavam a provocar demais as pessoas, ou mesmo fazer comentários idiotas sobre elas, e Sérgio não aprovava esse tipo de comportamento. Por isso tinha receio de ser rejeitado pelos colegas logo no primeiro dia, por conta dos comentários de Martín. Mesmo com Andrés tendo dito inúmeras vezes que aquilo não aconteceria. Tudo parecia mais fácil para Andrés.

“Eu vou começar me apresentando. Meu nome é Alberto Vicuña, sou capitão do time de futebol e gosto principalmente das aulas de ciências e química. Meu pai é policial e eu vou seguir a carreira dele, mas vou entrar para a perícia forense. Eu pratico corrida todas as manhãs e…”

“Foda-se.” Uma garota de cabelos curtos o interrompeu, surpreendendo a todos, inclusive Sérgio, que não tinha notado a postura rígida dela.

“Desculpe, o que você disse?” Alberto olhou feio para a garota, parecendo ofendido com a ousadia de alguém interrompê-lo enquanto falava. Nesse momento Sérgio teve certeza de que nunca daria certo no time de futebol, não se aquele fosse o tipo de garotos que jogavam no time.

“Eu conheço você, sei que você é um merda e tinha uma péssima reputação na sua escola anterior.” A garota chamada Silene não estava falando alto o suficiente para todo a turma olhar, mas com certeza os colegas do grupo de Sérgio estavam todos parados, observando a interação. “E antes que você tente negar, eu conheço algumas meninas com quem você foi um idiota.” Ela cruzou os braços e ergueu uma sobrancelha em desafio.

“O que ele fez?” A ruiva perguntou. Seu nome era Alicia.

“Nada, eu não fiz nada. Essa garota está inventando histórias.” Alberto foi rápido em se defender. Rápido demais, Sérgio pensou.

“Digamos que ele tem o hábito de se aproveitar das garotas, mas seu querido papai sempre dá um jeito para que nada disso seja exposto. Deus salve o santo Alberto.” Silene mal terminou de falar e Alicia bateu forte na mesa, olhando para Alberto.

“Você é a porra de um abusador? É isso mesmo? Deixe eu avisar você então, se fizer alguma coisa com alguma garota, eu juro que vou cortar fora o que você tem no meio das pernas.” Ela falou aparentemente sem se importar com que os outros escutassem, e Sérgio achou que a ameaça era bem real.

“Garota, eu já gosto de você.” Uma outra menina disse, seu nome era Ágata. “Nós vamos ser ótimas amigas.”

Sérgio observou enquanto a ruiva olhava para as duas meninas restantes, em busca de aprovação. Elas acenaram com a cabeça e então a ruiva se animou. Nesse ponto, Alberto revisou os olhos e se jogou na cadeira, certo de que aquele não era o momento para um escândalo.

“Eu sou a Alicia, acho toda essa merda de escola uma chatice, mas sou obrigada a estar aqui, então pretendo fazer com que os próximos anos sejam divertidos para mim e difíceis para quem não gosta de mim.” Martín cutucou o braço de Sérgio, erguendo as sobrancelhas de forma maliciosa, com aquele olhar de quem estava pronto para fazer alguma coisa estúpida. Sérgio rezou para que ele não fizesse os dois acabarem no grupo de quem a garota odiava.

“Essas duas aqui são minhas amigas desde sempre. Por mais que eu pareça ameaçadora, a Raquel aqui é a líder do grupo. Eu não sei porque exatamente, mas ela é. E a cachinhos dourados aqui é a Mônica. Ela é a amiga que nos impede de fazer muita merda, às vezes isso é bom, às vezes é chato, mas eu a amo mesmo assim.” Ela deu de ombros, ganhando um revirar de olhos de Mônica e uma risada de Raquel.

“Vocês três já se conhecem então?” Martín perguntou, finalmente entrando na conversa.

“Desde os 4 anos.” Mônica respondeu orgulhosamente.

“Minha mãe e a mãe da Mônica são amigas, e a Alicia é vizinha da Mônica. Uma coisa levou a outra e nós somos amigas até hoje.” A garota chamada Raquel explicou. Sérgio prestou atenção em como ela olhava para todos enquanto falava, sorrindo. “Eu estudei aqui a minha vida, então conheço bem a escola, e alguns professores. A escola não é tão ruim, apensar de que algumas coisas poderiam ser bem melhores.”

“Como são os professores?”

“A maioria deles é gentil e tenta interagir com a turma. A senhora Martinez, professora de hoje, sempre faz trabalhos em grupos e acha que as atividades individuais são coisa do passado. Mas nós temos dois professores que são realmente chatos e conservadores. Tamayo e Prieto. Eles passam o conteúdo, aplicam provas cansativas e esperam que a gente aprenda tudo. É proibido ter diversão em suas aulas.”

“Então nós teremos que nos esforçar um pouco para nos divertir nessas aulas.” Martín sorriu, ganhando a aprovação de Silene e Alicia.

“Eu estudei durante cinco anos em uma escola militar. Ganhei muitas advertências, alguns castigos, mas eu e meus colegas nunca ficávamos sem diversão.” O rapaz grande disse. “Eu sou Mirko Dragic, mas alguns me chamam de Sérvio, porque eu nasci na Sérvia e meu nome é difícil de pronunciar.” Sérgio localizou mentalmente a Sérvia em um mapa e ficou se perguntando qual era a história daquele rapaz e como ele tinha acabado na Espanha.

“Certo, eu sou a Ágata e basicamente concordo com o que a ruiva disse. Acho que a escola é uma merda e pretendo fazer com que os próximos anos sejam difíceis para quem não gosta de mim.” Ela fez uma pausa misteriosa, mas logo sorriu. “Mas eu já gostei de todos vocês e acho que nós vamos nos divertir muito. Sempre que quiserem uma festa me chamem, eu posso organizar qualquer coisa.” Ela olhou fixamente para Alicia, que arqueou uma sobrancelha. Sérgio ficou confuso sobre o que estava acontecendo, mas se sentiu desconfortável e desviou o olhar.

“Eu digo sim para a festa. E por favor tragam boas bebidas.” Daniel soltou uma risada realmente engraça, um pouco estranha, mas engraçada. “Eu me chamo Daniel, gosto mais de ir levando a vida... Eu não queria estar aqui, mas meu pai disse que eu iria acabar como ele se não estudasse, e então eu estou aqui.” Ele concluiu sua apresentação rindo novamente, o que fez Martín perguntar em voz baixa para Sérgio quem ria daquela forma idiota.

“E como o seu pai acabou?” Alicia foi direto ao ponto, perguntando o que todos queriam saber.

“Ele foi preso uma vez por roubo quando era jovem.” Daniel riu mais uma vez e Sérgio achou que a situação parecia realmente estranha. “Ele era tão idiota que não percebeu que estava sendo incriminado por algo que não fez até ser tarde demais.”

Alicia sussurrou algo no ouvido de Raquel, mas Sérgio não conseguiu entender o que era.

“E como ele está hoje?” Mônica perguntou com uma voz doce.

“Ele trabalha em uma lanchonete aqui perto. Meu pai é o cara. Ele não é inteligente, mas tem um bom coração.”

“Presumo que você também.” Alberto disse com um sorriso malicioso, obviamente insultando a inteligência do rapaz, mas Daniel pareceu não perceber e apenas concordou de forma orgulhosa, provavelmente se referindo ao fato de o pai ter um bom coração.

Sérgio fez uma nota mental para ficar de olho em Alberto, pois ele parecia realmente idiota e com intenções piores ainda, principalmente se ele fosse mesmo o tipo de cara que gostava de abusar de meninas.

“Cara, até agora o seu pai tem o emprego mais legal.” O Sérvio disse passando a mão pela barriga, e o grupo começou a rir, concordando com ele.

“Ok meninos, deixem eu me apresentar. Meu nome é Silene. Gosto das coisas bem intensas e não tenho medo de falar o que eu penso. Quando tenho algum problema, vou direto ao ponto. Eu estou aqui porque fui expulsa da minha escola anterior, e porque as pessoas costumam duvidar da minha capacidade. Eu vou mostrar a todos que estão errados.” Ela concluiu com orgulho, mas Sérgio pode sentir de longe os alertas de perigo piscando perto dela.

“Provavelmente as pessoas estão certas.” Alberto murmurou, mas Silene ouviu mesmo assim.

“O que você acabou de dizer?” Ela agarrou a gola de sua camisa e o puxou para perto, rangendo os dentes. “Você pensa que pode falar alguma coisa sobre mim, seu pedaço de merda?”

“Ei, ei, se acalma mi amor. Não vale a pena brigar por causa dele.” Ágata disse, puxando as mãos de Silene. O Sérvio olhou feio para Alberto, como se dissesse para ele não mexer um único músculo. “É a última vez que esse idiota senta perto de nós.” Ágata concluiu, olhando para ele em forma de aviso.

“Eu não sou obrigado a ficar no meio de gente como vocês, será um prazer sair daqui agora mesmo.” Ele se levantou pegando sua mochila e foi até a professora, pedindo licença pois tinha uma reunião com a equipe de futebol da escola. Se era verdade ou não, a professora não pareceu se importar e o deixou ir. Sérgio percebeu que as meninas se acalmaram.

“Bom, agora que esse inconveniente está resolvido, deixem que eu me apresente.” Martín levantou se sua cadeira, fazendo Sérgio esconder o rosto atrás das mãos para o que estava por vir. “Eu sou Martín Berrote, o primeiro e único. Nascido na Itália, tenho grande paixão pela arte e pela vida, como vocês logo perceberão. Sou um amigo muito fiel e comprometido com o bem-estar daqueles que estão em meu coração. Atualmente estou trabalhando nos meus traços egocêntricos e narcisistas, mas acredito que podemos lidar com isso.” Ele fez uma pausa dramática, e quando Sérgio achou que não poderia piorar, Martín finalizou seu show. “Por fim, peço desculpas a todas as meninas, mas eu sou gay. Detesto quebrar o coração de vocês, mas acredito que seja melhor deixar claro desde o início.” Ele então sentou-se novamente olhando satisfeito para a reação do grupo.

“Você tá tirando com a minha cara ou é idiota assim mesmo?” Alicia cruzou os braços, o que só fez Martín sorrir mais ainda.

“Eu acho que sós vamos nos dar muito bem, Alicia.” Martín riu e a ruiva revirou os olhos e se virou para Raquel enquanto apontava para Martín. “Você pode acreditar nisso?”

Raque deu de ombros e disse que ele não parecia ser o pior de todos. Os outros começaram a conversar sobre assuntos diversos e ocasionalmente a rir sobre alguma piada de Daniel ou xingamento de Alicia. Sérgio ficou apenas observando. Até que Raquel olhou para ele.

“E você?”

“E-eu?” Sérgio conseguiu gaguejar com a mais simples palavra quando a atenção se voltou para ele. Ele pensou em toda a preparação que tinha feito nas duas semanas e o que falaria quando a inevitável pergunta surgisse.

Quem era ele? O que gostava de fazer, quais eram suas características? Como era sua vida? Sérgio tinha as respostas em sua mente, ele planejava contar a verdade sem entrar em muitos detalhes. Mas agora tudo parecia ter fugido se sua mente e ele não conseguia formular as palavras.

“Sim, você não falou ainda.”

“Bom, uhnn meu nome é Sérgio Marquina.” Ele olhou para Martín em busca de ajuda, pensando em como aquele era o momento perfeito para Martín ser um amigo fiel e comprometido com o bem-estar de Sergio. Mas Martín não disse nada.

“Entao… Sérgio, você é mudo?” Daniel perguntou com uma risada que deveria ser engraçada, mas só deixou Sérgio mais envergonhado ainda.

Ele sabia que estava ficando vermelho como um tomate e empurrando os óculos com os dedos tantas vezes seguidas que provavelmente estava se tornando estranho. Mas ele não sabia como fazer isso, como se apresentar para toda essa gente.

O que ele tinha para falar afinal?

“Não, não. Eu...” Pausa para uma respiração funda. Sérgio começou a mover os dedos em cima da mesa suavemente, fazendo movimentos como se estivesse tocando piano. Em sua cabeça ele podia ouvir a melodia de sua música clássica favorita. Isso ajudou.

“Eu sempre fui educado em casa, essa é a minha primeira vez em uma escola de verdade. Eu gosto basicamente de ler livros e sou muito tímido, como vocês podem perceber, eu imagino.” Ele respirou fundo novamente, ainda movendo os dedos inconscientemente, o que não passou despercebido pelos outros.

“O que você está fazendo?” Ágata perguntou apontado para as mãos dele. Sérgio rapidamente puxou as mãos para baixo da mesa e olhou para o chão, pensando em como começar a explicar seus comportamentos estranhos e desajustados.

“Ele está tocando piano.” Foi Martín que, finalmente, veio em seu socorro. "Isso o ajudava a organizar os pensamentos e manter a calma.” Sérgio franziu a testa pensando o quanto aquilo deveria parecer estranho aos outros. Mas era verdade. Tocar piano eram algo que o ajudava muito. É Sérgio constantemente se pegava movendo os dedos inconscientemente como se estivesse de fato tocando piano "Sérgio é realmente muito tímido, mas não deixe isso enganar vocês, ele é uma pessoa muito boa.”

“E você sabe de tudo isso porquê…?” Alicia perguntou provocando, claramente confusa com a relação dos dois.

“Porque eu sou o melhor amigo dele, obviamente.” Lá estava o sorriso provocador novamente. Mas antes que Sérgio fosse obrigado a responder mais perguntas, a professora sinalizou que a atividade estava encerrada, e todos voltaram a sua atenção para a aula.

Ele ficou aliviado que o momento mais vergonhoso de sua vida tinha acabado, e apreensivo pensando em mais quantos momentos assim ele teria que enfrentar.

Horas mais tarde, quando a turma foi liberada para o almoço, Raquel, Alicia e Mônica se despediram dos outros e saíram da sala em busca de um lugar tranquilo para colocar as fofocas em dia.

“Isso foi melhor do que eu imaginava.” Raquel disse para as duas enquanto caminhava pelo corredor, organizando alguns livros dentro da mochila.

“Eles são legais. Principalmente o Dani, ele me disse que o pai dele trabalha em um café aqui perto da escola, e que eu posso ir lá sempre que quiser.” A loira sorriu, piscando para as amigas.

“É claro que ele disse, o cara ficou babando em você o tempo todo.” Alicia revirou os olhos, mas Mônica não se importou com as provocações. “Acho que esse bando de gente louca não é tão ruim, afinal.” A ruiva concluiu.

“Sim, acho que vamos ter grandes amigos”.

Raquel sorriu satisfeita, finalmente as coisas estavam melhorando para ela. Depois de anos sem amigos de verdade na escola, sem se sentir parte de alguma coisa, ela conseguia agora vislumbrar um futuro melhor e um ano muito mais divertido do que tinha imaginado.

Com seus novos amigos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A verdade é que eu me sinto um pouco sozinha, não sei se alguém está realmente acompanhando. Espero alguns comentários de vocês antes de postar mais alguns capítulos

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos e comentários são bem vindos. Obrigada por me acompanharem até aqui.
> 
> Vejo vocês em breve.
> 
> Xoxo


End file.
